Arch of Darkness
by dwave
Summary: With the arrival of three new Meisters to help Maka, Black*Star, and Death the Kid dealing with Kishin, how will their adventure turn out?


**Chapter I**

**The First New Meister**

"It took us quite a while to reach the Death City," the male said, giving a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand; gazing blankly at the grinning moon above the sky before finally giving a shrug, "I'd need a good sleep after all this stuff."

"We're supposed to visit Shibusen first, right?" the girl beside him replied almost instantly, placing a finger to her chin thoughtfully as she gaze at her surroundings, "You can't spend the whole day doing nothing, Cross-nii."

"I know that," the male replied, letting a sweat drop appearing at the back of his head at the same time before giving yet another sigh as he shifted his gaze towards the girl, "Can't you go easy on me, Ayame?"

"I can't, I suppose," Ayame answered with a giggle, entwining both of her hands behind her lower back as she spun around a bit before looking back at her partner, "We were chosen as the representative students, after all. We need to make sure to answer everyone's hope now that we've reached the Death City. All that's left to do is meeting Shinigami-sama in Shibusen."

Two people, one boy and one girl.

Jaw-length black hair with the bangs flowing down in between the eyes, along with dark gray pupils and a calm, energetic smile are letting itself decorate the boy's feature. A long-sleeved white T-shirt covered with light brown sleeveless vest, red sash, black pants and a pair of shoes could be seen covering his body; giving the atmosphere of a somewhat serious yet energetic person.

Waist-length light purple hair, irises of the same color, along with a kind smile could be seen decorating the girl's feature. A short, light-blue, pleated skirt, a lighter-blue sweater, and a blue sailor-style collar tied like a necktie, with a Shinigami-esque skull pinned on its left could be seen covering her whole body; giving her the atmosphere of a basic schoolgirl.

"The sooner we get into Shibusen, the better it'd be," Cross said to start another conversation with the girl, giving a somewhat annoyed look at the grinning moon above them as he took his steps once again with the girl following behind him, "I hate complicated stuff anyway."

"We need to inform our arrival to the local Meisters as well. With all the fuss that's been happening lately, it wouldn't be good to have them think of us as some kind of intruder," Ayame replied, still placing her index finger upon her chin in a thoughtful manner as she continued, "I heard Marie-sensei has been summoned to Shibusen, right? We might get the chance to see her as well later."

"Marie-sensei?" Cross repeated the name with an arched eyebrow, taking his time to fold both hands and placing it behind his head, "Oh, right. After the Kishin managed to escape, all of the Death Scythes around the world has been summoned to meet Shinigami-sama, right?"

"I heard the one from Africa refused the call from Shinigami-sama too."

"Pfft, bunch o' oldies. Always thinkin' 'bout the hard things. All they need to do is a little BAM! And then WHAM!" Cross said as he mimicked the moves of a boxer, punching the air several times before giving a sigh, "Don't you worry, I'll make you a Death Scythe too, Ayame. Just hang in there, I promise I won't disappoint you."

Giving a slightly surprised look and widening her eyes the slightest bit as well in the process, Ayame then gave a somewhat shy smile; the color of faint red could be seen decorating her cheeks as she nodded, "Mhmm!"

All of the sudden, the sound of an explosion diverted the two's attentions towards the building not so far in front of them. The silhouette of a large figure could be seen through the smokes and in no time, a large headless knight holding his own head with one of his hands could be seen walking out through the freshly-made hole upon the wall. Upon his other hand is a large broadsword, possibly the tool he used to blast through the wall earlier.

"I know I've heard the rumors about Dullahan being the kind of monster who loves travelling to one place to another just for the sake of causing havoc," Cross said, feeling a little dumbfounded at the sight and resulting to him scratching the side of his head with one hand in the process, "But to actually seeing it in Death City and not to mention meeting it right after we arrived… is this a coincidence or what?"

"Other than thinking about that, I think it'd be better to take care of it first," Ayame said, placing a hand to her chest to calm her heart, giving a small sigh as she continued, "I'll be counting on you, Cross-nii."

It took a second for the Dullahan to notice the two and the moment it notices the two, it instantly charges forward; swinging the broadsword in a large arch as if trying to cut the two of them into two just by using brute force. Noticing the danger, Cross immediately pushed Ayame to the side; the two managing to avoid the danger in the last second.

"Kyaa!"

"Rrgh!"

Getting into one of his knees before pushing his body straight and now standing beside the Dullahan, Cross took no time to spun his body and launched a roundhouse kick; hitting the side of the Dullahan's body and throwing it to the side, "You piece a' DIRT! What'd happen if Ayame got hurt, huh?"

Offering one of his hands towards Ayame after that, Cross gave a small smile to her as he spoke, "Let's go, Ayame."

Taking his hand with her own, Ayame gave him a smile before nodding; allowing her body to glow before transforming into a Nodachi – a Japanese style two-handed sword. Now holding the scabbard with his left hand, Cross placed his right hand to the hilt of the blade; pulling it out of the scabbard to reveal a small portion of the blade as he spoke: "Jean Crossford and Ayame Nakatsukasa. Those are the names of the people who're going to dispose of you, headless nuts."

Taking a deep breath, Cross then shut his eyes; channeling the wavelength of his soul into his weapon, the Nodachi upon his hands. "Engetsu Ryuu, first form," he whispered, seemed to be paying little to no attention towards the Dullahan that's charging towards him – before finally lowering his body once the Dullahan got close enough and then unsheathing the Nodachi blade in a swift motion, splitting the body of the Dullahan into two in an instant. Spinning the blade once, Cross then placed the blade back into the scabbard as he gave a sigh, "Shusui."

The body of the defeated Dullahan started to dissipate ever so slowly, leaving nothing but the soul behind. Allowing his partner to transform back into her human form before once again folding both hands behind his head as he groaned, "That's it? I was pumped for a brawl, man!"

"Patience is virtue, Cross-nii. Haste makes waste," Ayame said with a giggle, politely placing her hand over her mouth to muffle it as she continued, "And also, it seemed that Death City has quite an amount of Kishin eggs as well. The Dullahan must be drawn by it. We might meet more of them later."

"Must remember to be vegetant towards surroundings, especially Kishin eggs, then. I promised to make you a Death Scythe, after all."

"You mean vigilant, right?" Ayame replied with a giggle and a smile, gazing at the grinning moon above them as she spoke: "I feel a bit tired, Cross-nii. Let's get to Shibusen to see Shinigami-sama quickly and then head back to our house, alright?"

"Sure thing," Cross replied with a chuckle, making his way through the now messy neighbor with Ayame along before finally reaching the front stairs of Shibusen; stopping for a moment as an idea struck his mind, ("Wait… now that we're in Shibusen… then means that there's a possibility to meet Kid as well. Just you wait, Kid. I'm gonna make things even!")

"Cross-nii?"

"Be right there!"

**TO BE CONTINUED  
**

**AN:**

Engetsu Ryuu (弦月流), literally means "Crescent Moon Style".

Shusui (秋水), literally means "Clear Autumn Water".


End file.
